El Poder Del Amor
by MinakoNeko-Chan
Summary: Que tal Si Ikuto Volviera Pero COMPROMETIDO y Amu Con Novio Que Pasara Ahora? AMUTO
1. El Comienzo De Nuestra Historia

**A-M-U-T-O F-O-R-E-V-E-R**

Estaba Una Chica de Cabellos Rosados Dormida Hasta Que Su Celular Empieza A Sonar La Chica Poco A Poco Fue Abriendo Los Ojos Color Ambar y Contesto

-Moshi Moshi?-Dijo La Chica Adormilada

-Amu!-Dijo Una Chica De Pelo Amarillento Y Ojos Del Mismo Color

-Eh? Que Pasa Rima?-Dijo Amu

-Zero-Kun Ya Volvio!-Dijo Emocionada

-QUE!?-Dijo Amu

-Llegara En 30 Minutos Crei Que lo Sabias Ya que eres Su Novia-Dijo Rima Extrañada

-Emm Bueno Rima Salimos Hoy?-Dijo amu

-Sip Bueno Me Ire A Cambiar ¡Ah! Por Cierto A Que Hora Nos Reunimos?-Dijo Rima

-Mmm Que tal Dentro De 20 Minutos?-Dijo Amu

-Okey!-Dijo Rima Entusiasmada

-Chao-Dijo Amu

-Bye-Dijo Rima

Colgaron

-Miki Me ayudas A Vestirme-Dijo Amu

-Okey!-Dijo Miki

AMU POV

Hola Soy Hinamori Amu Tengo 18 Años De Edad Mis Amigos Son Kukai,Tadase,Rima,Utau,Rikka,Hikaru,Yaya,Kairi,Yua,Nagishiko,LuLu no se tengo muchos y Pues Mi Familia Es Hinamori Midori, Hinamori Tsumugu, Hinamori Ami y Mis Primas Vendran De Visita Jeje Se Llaman Sakura Haruno y Hinata (NTA:LO SIENTO NO RECUERDO EL APEDILLO)Tengo Mejor Cuerpo Ya No Soy Plana como Decia Ikuto Y Tengo Novio Se Llama Zero Bueno Prosigamos con la Historia

Miki Me Ayudo A Vestirme Me Puse Un Vestido Asta Las Rodillas Y Unos Conversse Y Mi cabello Me Lo amarre en una Coleta Pues Me llegaba Asta Las Rodillas

-Nos Vamos?-Dije Emocionada

-Amu-Chan Te Quedan 10 Minutos!-Dijo Mi Chara Ran

-Que?! Me Voy-Dije Mientras Salia Corriendo

Llegue Al Parque Donde Nos Reuniriamos Espere 5 Minutos Asta Que vi A Rima Con Los Chicos Claro Menos Ikuto

-Amu!-Dijo Rima Abrazandome

-Hola Chicos!-Dije Emocionada

Hinamori-san Vamos Por Zero-kun-Pregunto Tadase

-Claro!-Dije Emocionada Pues Ase 2 Meses Que No veía A Zero

Nos fuimos hablando En el camino Le dije A Utau Que Extrañaba Mucho a Zero Y Que Lo Amaba Mucho Y Ella puso una cara Triste y Descepcionada Y Me jalo Asia Una Parte De La calle

-Utau Que te Pasa!?-Dije Un Poco Enojada Pues Me Habia Caido

-Amu Te Has…..-Dijo Con cara Triste

-Me He Que?!-Dije Aun Enojada

-Te Has Olvidado De Ikuto?-Dijo Con Una Voz Dolida Y Quebrada

-Si,Si me olvide de el después de que me hablo por teléfono diciéndome que no me amaba mas que tenias novia y que encontrara a alguien mas en mi vida Utau El me Lastimo Pero cuando Conoci A Zero Me enamore de el El Me ayudo A Olvidar A Ikuto Me dio Felicidad Y Si a ti no te gusta que este con el Pues Que mala suerte tienes Porque nunca me alejare de el!-Dije Llorando

-Amu….-Dijo Utau Un Poco Sorprendida Por Mis Palabras

-El Me Hiso Daño Rompio En Dos Mi corazón Lo Hiso Pedasos Como Un Espejo Roto

-Nunca Me Dijo Que Tenia Novia asta ayer que me hablo y me Perdon Por Decirte Eso Sin Saber Que Paso-Dijo Utau Un Poco Avergonzada

-No te Preocupes Despues De No Sabias-Dije Sonriendole

El celular De Utau Empezo A Sonar

UTAU POV

Mi Celular Comenzo A Sonar Vi El Intedificador De Llamadas Me Quede En Shock Era Ikuto

-M..Moshi Moshi?-Dije Sorprendida

-Utau?-Dijo Ikuto

-Nooooo Selena Gomez-Dije Bromeando

-Bueno Si Eres Gomez Canta"Naturally"-Dijo Siguiendome El Juego

-Idiota,Bueno Para Que me hablaste?-Dije Normalmente

-Para Avisarte Que Regreso A Japon

-Enserio?-Dije Emocionada

-Sip,Y Me voy A Casar-Dijo Alegre

-Ahhhh-Dije De Mala Gana

-Que?-Dijo Ikuto

-No Quiero Que te Cases Con Alice-Dije Con Cara De pocos Amigos

-Por?-Dijo Ikuto

-Me cae Mal Y Me da Un Mal Presentimiento-Dije De lo mas normal

-Solo Por eso? ¡AH! Y Les Dices A Los Demas-Dijo Normalmente

-Todos menos Amu-Dije Mirando A amu Que Hablaba Con Zero Por Celular

-Por?-Dijo Confuso

-Bueno Le preguntare Veamos Si Esta Libre-Dije Con Una Sonrisa

-Bye Me tengo que ir -Dijo Con Voz apurada

-Rayos Me Olvide Que Teniamos Que Ir Por Zero Bye-Dije Colgando

IKUTO POV

-Zero?-Dije Ese Nombre Sonaba En Mi cabeza Quien será?

-Amor Que Pasa-Dijo Alice Sacandome De Mis Pensamientos mientras Sacaba Su Pasaporte Y El Boleto Ella Tenia El Pelo De Color Negro Con Los Ojos Rojos Como Un Rubi Ella Tenia 23 Años Era Un Año Menor Que Yo

-Emm Nada-Dije Mientras Sacaba Los Mios

Le Dimos Nuestro Pasaporte y Boleto Al Guardia Y Entramos Al Avion Eperamos Que El Avion Estuviera para Despegar Despues Despego El Vuelo Duro mmm No Se Unas 48 Horas No Se Cuanto dura Un Vuelo De Paris A Japon Bueno Alfin Llegamos Nos Bajamos Y Vimos A Todos Menos A Amu

-Hola Hermanito-Dijo Utau Abrazandome

-Hola Ikuto-Ni-San-Dijo Tadase Con Una Sonrisa

-Hola Ikuto-Chan-Dijo Yaya Eso que le agrego a mi nombre no me gusto para nada

-Hola Chicos Y Amu-Dije Con Cara De "_Un Gatito que perdió A Su Dueño"_

-Esta Con Sus Primas-Dijo Kukai Alegre-Y Con Otra Persona

-A que te Refieres?-Dije Curioso

-Emm Ikuto Vas A Ir?-Dijo Utau

-A Donde?-Dije Yo

-A La noche De Parejas-Dijo Rima

-Pues Si-Dije Feliz-

-Que Bueno Porque Empieza En 10 Minutos-Dijo Rima

-Pues Vamos-Dije Emocionado

AMU POV

-Hola Sakura,Hinata-Dije Abrazandolas

-Hola Amu-chan-Dice Hinata Con Una Sonrisa

-Hola Amu-Chan Como Estas?-Dijo Sakura Amablemente

-Bien Gracias Y Sasu Y Naru?-Dije Con Una Sonrisa

-Ahora Vienen-Dijo Hinata

-Si Jeje Y Ikuto-Dijo Sakura Con Picardia

-Ikuto-Dije Con Lagrima En Los Ojos

-Amu Que Pasa-Dice Sakura Precupada

-Nada-Dije Secando Mis Lagrimas

-Como Tu Digas Nos vamos A la noche de parejas?-Dijo Hinata

-Okey!.Zero-Llame a Zero

-Que Pasa Amor?-Dijo Zero Abrazandome

-Nos tenemos Que ir-Dije Con Una Sonrisa

-Okey-Dijo Zero

Nos fuimos a un restaurante de pizzas esperamos a Sasuke Y Naruto Llegaron Y Despues nos sentamos Esperamos a los demás Y Llegaron Pero Que sorpresa me lleve Al Ver a Ikuto Se sentaron Nadie Hablo entonces decidi Romper Ese Incomodo Silencio

-Emm Y Que Ordenamos?-Dije con una sonrisa

-Dos Pizzas Familiares (NTA:QUE RICO -_-)-Dijo Rima

Llego la mesera y nos pregunto que queríamos comer le dijimos nuestra orden y empezamos a hablar PERO note algo incomodo Ikuto se me quedaba Viendo

-Que Pasa Ikuto?-Dije Y Todos Se me quedaron Viendo

-Emm Ese Chico Te Esta Viendo-Dijo Apuntando A Un Chico Que Yo Conocia bien

-Ryou!-Dije Enojada

-Mmm Alfin Me reconoces Amu-Dijo Ryou Con Una Sonrisa Ryou Era Castaño Con Ojos Violetas como Utau

-Que Quieres Perro Pervertido?-Dije Furiosa Pues Me Decia Cosas Mas pervertidas Que ikuto

-No Te enojes-Wuaf-Dijo Su Chara Se Llamaba Daisuke

-Calla Daisuke-Dije Apretandolo

-M-e…Aho…go-W-u…af-Dijo Cortante Pues Lo Apretaba Muy Fuerte

-Amu Sueltalo!-Dijo Ryou

-HURUSAI! QUIERO AORCARLO-Dije furiosa

-Buena Eleccion Amu-Nya-Dijo Yoru Alegre

-Si-Nya-Dijo Mi Chara Se llamaba Shana Tenia el pelo Rosado Chicle Y Tenia un traje Negro Una Camiseta Negra Que mostraba Su Ombliguito Y Una faldita negra con un Cascabel en el cuello

-Porfin Sali de esa-Wauf-Eh? GATOS!-Dijo Daisuke Mientras Iba Con Yoru Y Shana

-Aaaaaa Viene Por Nosotros-Nya-Dijieron

-Emm Chicos Calmen-Dijo Ikuto Con Una Gotita En La cabez


	2. Celos

Tahnx Por Leer Este Cap Se Los Dedico A Mis Amigos Fabian Y Joseph Fans De AMUTO

Sailor Utau: Los Personajes No Me Pertenecen Pertenecen A Peach-Pit

Bueno Los Gatos Seguian Pelando con el perro y pues sus dueños trataban de calmarlos mientras los demás observavan avergonsados (Ya salieron De Restaurante)

-Yoru Regresa Aquí!-Grito Ikuto

-Shana Deja De Correr Bueno Volar-Dijo Amu

Ikuto y amu chocaron y ikuto quedo encima de amu Haciendo Que Alice y Zero Se pusieran Celosos

-Quitate Pervertido!-Grito Amu Furiosa

-Como quieras-Dijo ikuto normalmente quitandose

-Vamos a otra Parte?-Dijo Amu

-SI!-Dijieron Al Unisono

ALICE POV

Quien se creía ella me estaba quitando a mi hombre a MI Ikuto No permitiré que se acerque a el. que Pero ¿Si ikuto se enamora de ella? QUE HARE!? Rendirme? Noo no me rendiré despued de todo estamos ! Perdon por no presentarme Me Llamo Alice Kawasaki (Disculpenme Las que se llaman asi)Tengo 23 Años De edad Estoy A punto de casarme Con un hombre Llamado Ikuto Tsukiyomi Pero una chica me esta trayendo demasiados problemas SE Llama Hinamori Amu Agh la odio Bueno Prosigamos

-Emm Cariño-Dije A Ikuto Tengo algo planeado Hare Sentir Celos a Esa Hinamori

-Que Pasa?-Dice Ikuto

-Me Darias Un Beso?-Dije

-Porque lo Preguntas?-Me pregunto

-Si O No-Dije Enojada

-Si-Dijo Mientras Se acercaba

Me beso Pero Amu Ni Me pelo(NTA:NOTO COMO USTEDES QUIERAN)

-Gracias-Le Dije

-De nada-Me Dijo

AMU POV

Que le pasa Ya se que me quería hacer sentir celos pero yo ya tengo Novio Ni ella ni Ikuto lo sabían Pero vas a ver Ikuto Te Hare Sentir celos

-Amor-Le dije A Zero

-Que Pasa?-Dijo El

-Vamos A Esa Tienda De Alla-Dije Apuntando A Una Tienda Donde te hacen Tazas,Almoadas Etc Con tus Fotos

-Lo siento ire A Una tiendo con los chicos-Dijo

-Okey no pasa nada-dije con una sonrisa

Cuando entraron unos Unos 7 Chicos nos Empezaron a molestar A Todas (NTA:CREO QUE EXAGERE PERO QUIERO PONER ALGO DE EMOCION)

-Hola Nenas Quieren Un Poco De Diversion?-Dijo Un chico de Pelo Naranja y Ojos Negros

-Vayanse De Aquí-Dije Yo

ZERO POV

Cuando Salimos De La tienda Vimos A Las Chicas (Furiosas)

-Oigan Dejenlas-Dije Enojado

-Huh? Z…Zero-Sama Vienen Con Ustedes Los Sentimos-Dijo Y Se fueron

-Una Pregunta-Dijieron Todas

-Cual?-Dijimos

-Somos Taan Sexys?-Dijo Amu (NTA: EL UNICO SEXY EN ESTA HISTORIA ES IKUTO)

Todos Nos Reimos Y Fuimos a la casa de Amu

Y Empeso A Sonar El Telefono

AMU POV

Empeso A Sonar el Telefono De Mi casa Y Conteste

-Moshi Moshi?-Dije

-Bonjour-Dijo Una Voz De Un chico

-Eh? Quien Habla-Dije Y Todos Se Me quedaron Viendo

-Que Mala Hermanita-Dijo Mi Hermano Takeshi (NTA:SE IGNIFICA HOMBRE FUERTE)El Se parece A Ikuto

-Takeshi!-Dije

-Que Es Takeshi-Dijo Sakura

-Es Takeshi?!-Grito Hinata

-Shhhh Callense-Dije Yo

-Bueno Solo Llamaba Para Avisarles Que Regreso A Japon Mañana-Dijo El

-Que Encerio?-Dije

IKUTO POV

Takeshi otro nombre que sonaba en mi cabeza Quien Demonios Sera? Si Se lo que diran Que aun siento algo por amu Pues si es verdad y no lo niego

-Emm Amu-Dije (Ya termino de hablar)

-Eh? Que pasa Ikuto?-Dijo Amu

-Podemos Hablar A Solas-Dije Yo

-B…Bueno-Dijo Amu Levantandose

Fuimos a su cuarto y hubo un silencio terrible por unos minutos pero desidi romperlo

-Amu…Yo-Dije Yo acercandome

-Que pasa?-Dijo Ella

La bese vi que su cara estaba sorprendida Pero luego abrieron La puerta…


	3. Confecion

Grax por Leer Disfruten

Sailor Utau:Los personajes No Me pertenecen Pertenecen A Peach-Pit

Me Separe De amu Lentamente Y Vi Quien Era Utau (NTA: XD YA SE ABIAN ASUSTADO VERDAD?)

-Vaya,Vaya Parece Que la Pareja AMUTO ya Volvio-Dijo Utau Burlona

AMU POV

Vi que Era Utau

-Vaya,Vaya Parece Que la Pareja AMUTO ya Volvio-Dijo Utau Burlona

-Fue El-Dije Apuntando A Ikuto

-A Mi Me echas Toda La Culpa?-Dijo Ikuto

-Tu Me Besaste Pervertido-Dije Enojada

-No Fuiste Tu-Dijo Ikuto- Agh Ahora Si Me Enoje.(NTA:QUE LE VAS A ASER AL SEXY NEKO? T.T)

Le Pegue Un Cachetada Y Vi mi Palma Marcada En Su Mejilla Me Levante Y Me fui Abajo Llorando

ALICE POV

Vi Que La Hinamori Bajo Llorando Y Luego Bajo Ikuto Con La Mejilla Roja y Enojado ¿Que Demonios Le Hiso A MI Ikuto?

-Amor, Que pasa?-Le dije

-Nada-Dijo Enojado

ZERO POV

Vi Que MI Amu Bajo Llorando Y El otro Idiota (NTA:COMO SE ATREVE?!) Con La mejilla Roja Y Enojado

-Que Pasa Amor?-Dije Y El idiota Me miro vi Que Amu Se acerco A Mi Oido

-No Te Enojes, Pero -Dijo

-Pero Que?-Dije

-Me Tengo Que Ir-Dijo Utau

UTAU POV

NO! No les dire

-Utau No les diras?-Dijo Mi Pedacito de Ejem Digo Kukai

-Si,Si ya Nos casaremos EN 2 Meses-Dije Yo

Todos se quedaron con cara de WTF

-Queeeee?!-Gritaron todos

-Jajajaja la cara que pusieron Jajajaja-Dije Riendome

AMU POV

Maldita utau tanto tiempo que estuvimos a solas y no me lo dijo Baka,Baka,Baka

-Amu Estas Enojada?-Dijo Utau

-Urusai!-Dije Yo

-Nos Tenemos Que Ir-Dijo Utau

-Si Vete-Dijo Yo Con Un Puchero

Todos se rieron Y pues se fueron solo quedamos sakura yo y Hinata

-Amu-Dijo Sakura

-que pasa?-Dije Yo

-Que Sientes Por Ikuto-San-Dijo Sakura….

Que contestara amu? Descubranlo en el siguiente capitulo

_**AVANCE**_

_**-Que?-Dije Yo**_

_**-Amu Te Amo-Dijo Ikuto**_

Bye Mis Lectores ;D


	4. Confecion parte 2

_En el capitulo Anterior_

_-Amu?-Dijo Sakura_

_-Que-dije yo_

_-Que sientes Por Ikuto-San-Dijo Sakura_

Capitulo 4:Confecion Parte 2

-Eh-Dije Yo-De que hablas-Dije Nerviosa

-No te Hagas La Idiota amu sabes de que hablo-Dijo Seria

-Bueno La verdad es que….Lo sigo amando Pero Yo ya tengo novio y el esta comprometido-Dije Con Tristesa

-YA VOLVIMOS!-Dijo Naruto entrando por la puerta

-Hmp-Dijo Sasuke Ahora que lo pienso nunca lo he oído hablar

-Pero Pueden Volver a estar Juntos ¿No sakura?-Dijo hinata

-MMMM Si creo que si-dijo

De repente me acorde de cuando yo tenia 12 años y ikuto 17 jaja como me asia bromas pervertidas como se vei con su cola de Neko como molestaba a Tadase De repente me empece a reir

-Que pasa amu?-Dijo Hinata

-Nada es que jajajajaja Recorde cuando tenia 12 jajajajajajajaj-Dije y me empece a reir en el suelo

-Esta Loca-dijo sakura

Me calme y fui por un baso de agua

Y mi celular comenso a sonar deje el baso y conteste

-Moshi Moshi?-Dije yo

-YO JOKER-Dijo ¿Kukai?

-Que pasa Kukai-Dije

-Bueno pues mañana Yo y Utau Vamos a comer ramen Quieres Venir?-Dijo Kukai

-AMU! TIENES DUENDES EN TU CASA!-Grito Sakura

-Kukai Si voy pero tengo que ir con mi primas-Dije colgando y corriendo asta la sala

Me encontré a Yoru encerrado En Una Jaula

-Lo Atrapamos-dijo Naruto Sonrindo victoriosamente

-¡YORU?-Dije Corriendo Asi el pero Sasuke se puso Enfrente de mi

no lo liberas-Dijo El

-Vaya Alfin te dignas a hablarme,RAN,MIKI,SU,DIA!-grite llamándolas

-Que Pasa Amu-Chan-Dijo Ran

-Ayuden a Yoru-Dije Y ellas fueron a ayudar a yoru

-Gracias Amu-Nya-Dijo Yoru

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAA-Grito Sakura

-Tranquilas-Dije Yo

-Amu-Nya-Dijo Yoru

-Que pasa yoru?-Dije yo

-DAMELO!-Grito Sasuke

-CALLATE!-Grite yo

IKUTO POV

No estaba en la casa de utau,rima,nagihiko,kukai,yaya,kairi,tadase,El IDIOTA,Y solo faltaba una persona…amu

Fui a su casa y oi muchos gritos toque una vez mas la puerta y abrió la prima de amu shasuna,Mikura no recuerdo su nombre

-Ikuto-Kun?-Dijo ella

-Donde esta amu?-pregunte

-SUELTAME!-oi una chica gritar

-Esa es amu?-Pregunte ella asintió y me invito a pasar vi a amu con un chico peli negro y ojos del mismo color

-olle que ases-Le pregunte y el volteo a verme

-HMP-Dijo y se fue a la sala

-Ikuto que ases aquí?-Dijo amu

-Vine a buscar a Yoru-Dije Yo

-Aquí esta-Dijo enseñandomelo

-Amu puedo hablar contigo a solas?-Dije yo este neko Sexy (NTA:XD)

-mmmm….no se si confiar en ti-Dijo amu

-Porfavor-Dije yo

-ok esta bien-Dijo ella

AMU POV

Fuimos a mi cuarto NADA Seguro (¬¬U Pervertida)y entramos (Los demás se fueron a sleep)

-Que?-Dije yo

-Amu Te amo-Dijo Ikuto EPEREN QUE DIJO?

-Ikuto-Dije el me beso y sin darme cuenta ya estábamos en mi cama (WTF?! O_O)

-Ikuto esto no esta bien-Dije

-Amu te amo porfavor déjame demostrártelo-Dijo el

-Esta Bien-Dije Yo (D: quiero ser amu)

-ALA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE-

Me desperté y vi que no estaba sola….estaba con…

Calculando datos

Confirmado datos

5

4

3

2

1

IKUTO! Y estaba DESNUDO?!

Me iba a levantar pero una mano me agarro el brazo

-Que pasa amor-Dijo Ikuto

-Nada-Dije con una sonrisa

Tocarpn la puerta de mi casa cuando abri que sorpresa ver a esa persona ahi


	5. Nuestro Amor

_**En el capitulo anterior**_

_**-Ikuto esto no esta bien-Dije **_

_**-Amu te amo porfavor déjame demostrártelo-Dijo**_

_**-Esta bien-Dije yo**_

**CAPITULO 5:El fin de lo nuestro o el empieso?**

**-Alice?-Dije Yo **

**-Te odio pero as visto a ikuto?-Dijo ella**

**-Emmm que yo recuerde No-Dije Nerviosa**

**IKUTO POV **

**Me desperté y vi a amu levantarse la agarre del brazo**

**-Que pasa amor-Dije**

**-Nada-Dijo ella con una sonrisa**

**Se puso algo de ropa y bajo**

**Me quede pensando y pensé en si dejar a alice o no pues a ella no la amaba como a amu y tome una decisión…..**

**SAKURA POV**

**Me levante y vi a amu Con esa Zorra (Perdon por el comentario)**

**-Amu?-Dije Y me miro traía el pero alborotado Y la blusa de MI Sasuke**

**-Rayos sakura que hisiste con sasuke?-Dijo ella con picardía**

**-URUSAI-Grite**

**NARUTO POV (Pues alos que No an visto naruto aquí esta** imgres?num=10&hl=en&tbo=d&biw=1348&bih=555&tbm=isch&tbnid=0t4UYPNn2aftfM:&imgrefurl= . &docid=OYwhJjrjdKlX4M&imgurl= naruto/naruto%255B2% &w=455&h=341&ei=aAzRUPm1O6eG2wWFwYHgBQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=480&vpy=110&dur=398&hovh=194&hovw=259&tx=156&ty=103&sig=102381567947113489589&page=2&tbnh=152&tbnw=156&start=20&ndsp=27&ved=1t:429,r:30,s:0,i:264** aqui sakura** . ** aquí sasuke** imgres?num=10&hl=en&sa=X&tbo=d&biw=1348&bih=555&tbm=isch&tbnid=BlfUWypR8fgIpM:&imgrefurl= wiki/Sasuke_Uchiha&docid=BY41x6j6i2wS3M&imgurl= . /_ &w=640&h=480&ei=iwzRUJaONI602AWy34GYDg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=4&vpy=164&dur=448&hovh=194&hovw=259&tx=106&ty=104&sig=102381567947113489589&page=1&tbnh=141&tbnw=203&start=0&ndsp=19&ved=1t:429,r:0,s:0,i:154**y aqui Hinata** . **)**

**Me levante y vi a hinata dormida y otra cosa tengo Hambre O_O**

**Baje y vi a sakura sonrojada y a amu con cara de picardía**

**-Hola-Dije**

**-Jajajajajaj sakura eres tan inocente bueno tengo que ir con los GOLOSOS-dijo amu Riendose**

**-Utau Y Kukai?-Dijo sakura**

**-Sip Naruto Quieres ir?-Dijo ella**

**-a donde-Dije**

**-A desayunar-DijO**

**-siiiiiii!-Dije**

**AMU POV**

**Salimos a comer y llegamos a un restaurante de Ramen entramos y a naruto se le salio la baba**

**-AMU!-Grito utau**

**-JOKER!-Grito kuaki**

**-HINAMORI-SAN-Grito ¿Tadase?**

**De repente me acorde de algo ¡TAKESHI! Sali disparada de ahí y llegue al aeropuerto y me encontré con Ami Mama y Papa Me dijieron que no había Llegado aun U.U Me salve**

**Vi unos Ojos Zafiro Y pelo del mismo color**

**-Takeshi!-Corri a Abrazarlo**

**-Hola Hermanita-Dijo Revolviendo Mis Cabellos**

**TAKESHI POV**

**Hola Soy Takeshi Hinamori Tengo 28 Años Tengo ojos azul zafiro Y Pelo del mismo color Mis Padres Se llaman Midori Hinamori Y Tsumugu Hinamori Y Tengo 2 Hermanas Ami Tiene 8 años y Amu Tiene 18 Toco en una orquesta el violin (O_O WTF) Y Tengo una prometida se llama Lulu De Morcef (O_O) Baje del avión y me encontré con mi familia **

**-Takeshi!-Grito amu Corriendo a abrazarme**

**-Hola hermanita-le dije**

**-Takeshi no soy tan pequeña-Dijo amu**

**-Si lo eres-Dije**

**-No-Dijo**

**-Si-dije**

**-Que no!-Dijo ella**

**-Como digas-Dije**

**El celular De amu comenzó a sonar :/**

**AMU POV**

**Mi celular comenzó a sonar **

**-Moshi Moshi-Dije**

**-Amor?-Dijo ¿Ikuto?**

**-Hola Ikuto-Dije**

**-Amu te voy a dar Una Sorpresa-Dijo el**

**-Mmmmm que es?-Dije**

**-Termine Con Alice-Dijo Muuy Normalmente**

**-Que!-Dije yo**

**-Amu-Dijo el**

**-Que pasa-dije**

**-Quieres ser Mi novia-Dijo me quede Con cara de WTF**

**-Si!-Grite**

**-TE AMO-Dijo el**

**-Y Yo a ti-Dije y colgué Y empece a Brincar de felicidad**

**-Estas Loca?-Dijo Takeshi**

**Y mi celular sono de nuevo y conteste**

**-moshi moshi-dije yo**

**-AMOR-Dijo zero**

**-Zero te tengo que decir algo-Dije**

**-Que pasa-Dijo el**

**-Tenemos que Terminar-Dije seria**

**-Porque?-Dijo el**

**-Bye-Dije y colgué**

**-Quien era Hermanita-Dijo Takeshi**

**-Amigos-Dije Con una sonrisa**

**MI CELULAR SONO DE NUEVO (O_O)**

**-QUE!-Dije**

**-Amu te invitamos a comer y te fuiste Y ERA MI FIESTA DE COMOPROMISO-Dijo utau**

**-Lo siento-Dije**

**-VEN AHORA MISMO-Grito utau**

**-Ok Bye-Dije**

**-BYE MI TRASERO hablando de traseros TRAE EL TUYO AQUÍ-Dijo utau para luego colgar**

**-Ahora quien-Dijo takeshi mientras subia al auto**

**-Una Medio Amiga-Dije**

**-olle takeshi-le dije y el volteo a verme**

**-Que'-dijo el**

**-Quieres ir a una fiesta de compromiso-Dije el asintio**

**Les dije a mis padres que me dejaran en la tienda de ramen y ellos nos llevaron entramos y todos se me quedaron viendo**

**-Que?-Dije**

** a ikuto?-Dijo Utau**

**IKUTO POV**

**Utau me llamo y dijo que fuera a la tienda de ramen y vi a MI amu entrar con un chico y lo admito eso me dio celos entre después de ellos**

**-Amu Trajiste a ikuto?-Dijo utau**

**-No,Yo estoy aquí-dije**

**Alice me miro con odio**

**-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa amu te clono-Dijo utau**

**-No jeje es mi HERMANO-Dijo Suspire aliviado **

**Y Recibi un mensaje de amu lo lei**

_**Les Decimos Ikuto?**_

**Asentí**

**-Chicos-Dije serio**

**-Que pasa-Dijo Kukai**

**-Amu y yo les tenemos que decir algo importante-Dije**

**-AMU ESTA EMBARAZADA-Dijo Yaya Para brincar de alegría**

**-QUE?!-dijo Su hermano**

**-NOOOO!-Dijo amu y su hermano suspiro aliviado**

**-Que es-Dijieron**

**-Amu y Yo somos N-O-V-I-O-S-Dije Para luego abrazarla Y Todos se quedaron con los ojos abiertos como platos**

**ZERO POV **

**Amu me dejo y todavía me habla su amiga y dice que vaya a la tienda de ramen me diriji asia alla antes de entrar me encontré con las primas de amu las salude y entramos todos estaba celebrando**

**AMU POV**

**No puede ser Zero esta aquí,Y La idiota de sakura ¬¬U,Y Hinata :D,**

**Y el Imbecil de Sasuke**

**-Amu!-Grito sakura abrazandome**

**-Eres molesta-Dije**

**-Hola Amu-Chan-Dijo Hinata**

**-Ves? Asi quiero que seas algún dia-Dije yo**

**-Amu-Dijo Ikuto**

**-Que pasa-Dije**

**Recibi un mensaje de Ikuto Lo lei**

_**Que Hace Ese Idiota Aquí**_

_**Se supone que Terminaste con el ¿Verdad?**_

**Asenti**

**-Utau Debio Invitarlo-Dije**

**-A Quien?-Dijo sakura**

**-A Zero-Dije**

**-Ohhh a Tu Novio-Dijo sakura**

**-Jeje Querras Decir Mi Ex Novio-Dije y ella me miro sorprendida**

**-QUE!-Dijo ella**

**-Ahora salgo con otra Persona-Dije y ikuto me abrazo y me beso**

**-Al Fin, al Fin-Dijieron Sakura y hinata y ikuto se fue ¬¬U LO ESPANTARON**

**U.U Parece que zero no me vio…..ESPEREN ESTA GOLPENADO A…IKUTO**

**-Zero Detente!-Grite llorando**

**Se detuvo y me miro y me agache al alcanze de ikuto y lo abraze **

**-Vete-Le dije**

**El me miro con odio y se fue**

**-Ikuto-dije-Estas bien?-Le pregunte**

**El solo asintió**

**-vamos a mi casa-Dije y el asintió**

**Fuimos a mi casa y les dije a mis padres que ikuto era mi novio mi mama lo tomo muy bien mi papa no mucho pero mama lo convencio**

**Ikuto traía varios rasguños y cosas asi**

**-Listo-Dije abrazandolo**

**-Te amo-Dijo **

**-Y Yo a ti-Dije y el me beso el beso era tierno y apasionado**

**Puse mis brazos en el cuello de ikuto y el puso su mano en mi cintura **

**Y mi celular comenzó a sonar no separamos y conteste**

**-Moshi Moshi-Dije**

**-Amu?-Dijo Takeshi**

**-Que pasa-Dije**

**-Nada quería ver si estabas bien pero asi parece-Dijo**

**-Y Para que otra cosa-Dije**

**-Me casare la próxima semana-Dijo**

**-Felicidades-Dije**

**-Mañana la conoceras bye-dijo**

**-Chao-Dije**

**-Quien era amor-Dijo ikuto**

**-Mi hermano-Dije**

**Me abrazo y Me volvió a besar Nos separamos por l falta de aire T.T**

**-Ikuto?-dije **

**-Que pasa-Dijo**

**-Te Quedarias a Dormir-Dije **

**-Esta bien ** _Mon Chaton_**-Dijo **

Me sonroje Y me Fui a Ducharme Sali Con un camisón asta los muslos Y Me acosté con Ikuto (NTA:No malentiendan XD)

**-2 AÑOS DESPUES-**

**Yo y Ikuto fuimos al parque donde El tocaba el violin comimos helados Y Hicimos bromas Asta que nos cansamos nos fuimos a sentar en una banca**

**-Amu-Dijo ikuto Tiernamente**

**-Que pasa?-Dije**

**Se arrodillo y saco una cajita negra**

**-Te Casarias Conmigo-Dijo Ikuto**

**-Siiiiii!-Grite abrasandolo Me beso **

**-14 MESES DESPUES-**

**Tenia en BRAZOS a Mi pequeño Takuto Abrio sus Ojitos Color Ambar y me miro y luego sonrio pero sentí unos brazos que me rodeaban Y quien mas podría seR ¬¬U**

**-Que haces Amor?-Pregunto ikuto**

**-Algo-Dije Para luego dejar a takuto en su cunita me cargo como una princesa para luego llevarme a la cama y besarme Y bueno que podría decir Carias…Besos…Gemidos pero se que nadie me separara de Mi neko hentai**

**FIN **

**Termine O_O ok si fue rápida la historia subiré otra que aun no me decido por el nombre T,T**

**Ikuto: n.n Me encanto el final**

**SU:La hice para ti Ikuto**

**Amu:Cuidito con esas manos**

**Utau: T.T Ramen T.T Ramen**

**Rima;Utau Callate Tragona**

**Utau:Como me dijiste Pulguita**

**SU: Dejen que ellas dicutan y se arreglen n.n **

**IASUUR:!ESPERAMOS QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO¡**


End file.
